


Five Owl Birthdays

by Stokrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: birthday fic, brokuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: A birthday fic for our favourite Owl Captain :).





	

**_Five Owl Birthdays_ **

 

When it’s Bokuto’s eighth birthday, Kuroo doesn’t even have a proper gift for him. They have only known each other for a week, covering all stages from being sworn enemies to the best of friends in this short time. In the end, Tetsurou decides on the drawing - both of them dressed in the national team’s jerseys, reaching for the world championship in the blaze of glory – which he proudly presents to Koutarou after one of their practice sessions. There are snickers coming from the corners of the gym – they are on the elementary school training camp, after all – and Kuroo tries very hard not to mind them, but he can already feel the tips of his ears burning. And then it doesn’t matter anymore, because Bokuto flings his arms around Kuroo’s neck, whooping cheerfully. Others wince, quickly plugging their ears, but Tetsurou’s couldn’t care less. It feels really cool and he knows it couldn’t be any better.

 

When it’s Bokuto’s eleventh birthday, Kuroo appears on his friend doorstep, all dressed up in his best T-shirt and shorts he ironed himself. He has also bought a gift from his very own savings: the ball may not be all-that-proffesional, yet it looks pretty solid and it’s definitely suited for playing volleyball. Koutarou doesn’t seem to dwell on such petty details as mark, anyway: the moment he gets his present, his face lightens up as if there is a small lamp inside of him, and then Tetsurou finds himself being pulled to the garden by the sleeve of his shirt. They spent the next three hours passing the ball over the laundry line, until finally, all tired and dirty, they let themselves be tempted by the birthday cake. The cake turns out to be chocolate – and absolutely delicious – but the best thing of it all is listening to Bokuto relating their little match to his parents, while waving the fork in the air. It looks like there’s nothing that could make him happier and Kuroo would like it to stay this way forever.

 

When it’s Bokuto’s fourteenth birthday, the situation is a bit problematic. It’s been two weeks since their first, serious argument and they haven’t been talking to each other for all this time. Kuroo isn’t sure what exactly started all this - from what he can remember Bokuto kept claiming that Kazijski was better wing spiker than Gruszka, and it rubbed Tetsurou the wrong way, and suddenly his friend was clutching at his bleeding nose, and Kuroo himself was lying on the ground with a bruised butt – but right now he is getting pretty fed up with this whole conflict every passing day. He knows he got too carried away with his pride back then, but right now he would happily bury the hatchet once and for all, because, damn it all, it’s Koutarou’s birthday, isn’t it? That’s why, although it’s 7:44 p.m. already, and he should have done it much earlier, he sends Bokuto a birthday text. „Happy birthdays, and good luck on your match, and so sorry for lashing out on you, and how’s your nose”, reads the message, and Kuroo cringes at how embarassing it sounds, yet he still presses ‘send’, because only then everything can turn back to normal. After five minutes his phone goes off and they spend the next hour or so talking to each other. Bokuto is all sniffling, and touched, and agitated, and there’s an neverending stream of words flowing through the phone: ‘yeah, my nose is okay, and I’m so very sorry I punched you, and thanks SOOO much for the birthday wishes, because I was sure you were going to be mad forever,  and that’s why I was afraid to call you, and you’re the bestest of friends, and you don’t know how happy I am everything is fine again, really’ – until Kuroo himself feels warms and fuzzy inside, and he must have caught a cold from Kenma, because strangely enough his nose is running as well. At last they both agree to go and play some volleyball tomorrow and then maybe have some yakiniku – after all Tetsurou still owes Bokuto a gift which he hasn’t even thought about till now, because of all this mess – and when they hang up Kuroo almost feels like singing in glee. Everything is finally as it should be, and as it was every past year – and that’s the best that could happen that day.

 

When it’s Bokuto’s sixteenth birthday, Kuroo isn’t really in the mood for celebrating. His grandma has died a few day ago, and Koutarou’s birthday is only two days after her funeral. However, they agree to meet after all: Tetsurou has a gift bought for his friend for some time already. At first he was going for kneepads – the ones they both were drooling over in ‘Volleyball World’ a while ago, not that Kuroo has ever worn any – but then he heard one of Bokuto’s kouhai had come up with similar idea, so he dropped it off. Instead he decided on an absolutely hilarious owl hat he had noticed in one of the neighboring shops, and he simply couldn’t wait to see Koutarou put it on and for them both to laugh their heads off – but right now he doesn’t really feel like laughing, and he can only hope that he won’t ruin Bokuto’s celebration with his own sour mood. Yet when they finally meet in front of their favourite yakiniku bar all of Tetsurou’s fears are blown away in an instant. Koutarou wraps him in a very bear-like embrace, patting his shoulder and muttering clumsy words of comfort into his ear – and Kuroo only blinks rapidly, not even thinking of putting the responsibility for this on cold, autumn wind. Next thing he knows, they are entering the bar to have some yakiniku, and Bokuto all but throws himself on the gift, just to pull the hat on his head moments later. He hoots happily, looking so comical that ever Tetsurou has to smile – and for the next two or three hours they discuss only funny and positive stuff. Kuroo knows that Koutarou is doing this for him, and feels truly grateful – especially since he is able to honestly laugh again at the end of their little party. And even though it’s not Kuroo’s birthday, he feels special for having such a great friend – and he feels this day couldn’t turn out any better.

 

When it’s Bokuto’s eighteenth birthday, they meet on the opposite sides of the net. It might be just a practice match, but Koutarou couldn’t have wished for anything better. Tetsurou can see it in the golden glow of his friend’s eyes, in the way his eyebrows furrow in concentration, in the lines of his arms and shoulders. The corner of his lips is raised in an unknowing smile and Kuroo is sure that Bokuto simply can’t wait anymore. And he also knows that to meet Koutarou’s expectations, he needs to give his best as well – after all, Bokuto would be terribly disappointed if he was given advantage of any kind. Tetsurou – and his whole team – have to bring out their best performance, for their opponents are certain to throw at them everything they have. No, judging from the looks on their faces, they are not going to take it easy – and hell, that is such an exciting thought!

And indeed, the game seems to unfold just as Kuroo has expected. Even though Nekoma gives it their all, fighting for every single point, it’s Fukurodani who slowly yet inevitably gains advantage. When they win the first set (26:24) and then the second one (30:28), Bokuto is just radiant, covering the whole team in his glow. And when his cross attack smashes straight through Kuroo’s block, thus sealing Fukurodani’s victory, Koutarou looks happier than his friend has ever seen him.

And Tetsurou is happy for him as well. He is the first to duck under the net to congratulate Bokuto on his victory, hug him and pat his shoulder, and wish him all the best for his birthday – and when his friend throws himself all over him and hugs him, almost crushing his ribs, Kuroo is sure, that he has always been right.

It simply couldn’t have been any better. And that was great.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The birthday's issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096680) by [Arienek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek)




End file.
